The Switch
by TheStarShines
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are unknowingly transported to an alternate dimension. Harry's parents are still alive as well as countless others, but the world is still at war. At the same time, their alternate selves, who are no more than acquaintances, have been thrown into their world, where the grief of the war is far from being overcome.
1. Strangers We Know

_A/N: Because there comes a time in everybody's life where they need to write about dimension traveling. It's way too tempting and this little plot bunny won't leave me alone._

_This is the product of reading way too many fanfictions of the same type lately and thinking 'why?' or 'I would've done this' and then wondering why I couldn't find the story I really wanted to read. Which of course is the universal signal for that person to just sit down and WRITE THEIR OWN STORY. I also want to give super props to Oreal770's story "Distorted Reality" because when I read that, I fell in love with the concept which centers more around our character's alternate reality selves coming in at the end of DH rather than Harry going to the alternate reality. I still did the typical thing but I hope this comes out more unique. I do have a plan for this story unlike usual._

_(Also, if you are an old reader of mine, I ask that you don't pepper me with questions about my other stories – the likelihood of me picking up something my 13 year old self wrote is highly unlikely. However I have considered editing them and then maybe – maybe picking them up)_

_Without further ado_

Chapter One: Strangers We Know

Lily and James Potter sat in silence, their faces hard. They had just lost their son – not to a Death Eater attack or a teenage prank. He'd disappeared right in front of their eyes in a flash of golden light, his eyes wide with panic. James could still hear the boy's frightened cry for his mother and his hand groping at the table, trying to hold on, to stay in the safety of that room. Lily's following scream had been worse. Worse than when Harry had almost died at the age of one, almost been killed. But they'd survived, all three of them and Harry had no memory of the incident, no fear tarnishing his innocent mind.

Lily was focused on the moment she saw her child fade away from her. The terror she felt . . . it was nearly worse than her fear on that Halloween night. Nothing could prepare her for losing the child she'd done everything to keep safe, nothing could prepare her for the fear she'd seen in his eyes. Sometimes she and James fought about keeping him in the dark, far from the terror of the war. James had always pushed for him to be taught a little of the world, to open his eyes to a fraction of the loss and fear. She'd always been vehemently opposed. It was bad enough to raise a child in world that was at war, it was already hard enough to protect him. Opening his eyes to all that pain would be more harmful than helpful. Thinking back on Harry's face when he vanished, she wondered if she'd made the right choice. Maybe that knowledge would have been a comfort to him wherever he went; maybe fear of the unknown was worse than just fear.

James grasped Lily's hand. They were sitting in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, waiting for some explanation of the event that had plunged the family into fear once again. Dumbledore was sitting across from them, casting spells over a golden object and occasionally murmuring seemingly random phrases to himself.

At that moment the statue at the back of the office rotated to reveal a flustered and terrified couple with red hair, freckles, and a disheveled appearance.

"_Dumbledore!_" Molly Weasley rushed forward, barely noticing the surprised looks on the Potter's faces, "Ron's gone – just vanished!" She clutched her side, out of breath from the run to his office.

Arthur placed his hand on his arm and looked imploringly at Dumbledore, a controlled panic hardening his face. Dumbledore stared at the two of them, shock lighting his eyes.

"How, Molly?" He said, his voice remained calm despite the growing concern he felt.

"A light, a gold light. It just took him." Arthur answered quickly, Molly was clearly panicked and in no place to answer.

"The Potters experienced the same thing," Dumbledore said heavily, "I assume whatever happened to Harry happened to Ron as well. . . Can you think of some sort of tie or similarity they might have? Something that makes them similar?"

Both groups of parents shook their heads. Their children weren't close, despite being in the same year, and they clashed. Harry was a bit selfish, with a big ego and Ron had a temper on him – something that prevented any friendship from growing. Typically the best they could hope for when their families got together during Order meetings was a handful of polite phrases back and forth. Both boys had grown up a bit recently and now tolerated each other.

Dumbledore shook his head and sat back at his desk, "You all should go home for the night, sitting here watching me won't be of much use. I recommend you try to think of anything different that you might have seen or heard in the past few days."

Grudgingly, Lily and James got up and left, leaving Molly and Arthur to stumble after them. As they reached the end of the stairs, Molly reached out to Lily, "Lily . . . I know how hard it must be for you . . ."

Lily shrugged off the hand, pity wasn't something she wanted. Finding her son was more important and worrying over the past would do more harm than good. The group trudged down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. It was Easter in a few days and their children had just returned for Easter break, something both families insisted on. Lily and James always kept their son close; they'd never had another child. It was something Lily had refused to do after that Halloween night. This world wasn't safe for children. The Weasleys, to the other extreme, deemed any holiday the perfect opportunity to gather their seven children around them.

A crash echoed through the halls, followed by several grunts.

"Where'd everyone go?" The voice was female, cautious and barely audible. The adults stopped short of the corridor where the group had fallen.

"I dunno . . . Wands out?" Molly gasped at the sound of her son, nearly rushing forward before hearing another voice.

"Did you hear that?" A third voice entered – unmistakably the voice of Harry Potter.

Both Molly and Lily raced forward at the same time, turning the corner to find three exhausted looking teens, their skin and clothes grimy with dirt and – to their mother's horror – blood. At the sight of the two women, they raised their wands before Ron let out a gasp, "Mum? But what happened? Where is everyone . . ."

Harry had nudged Ron and, at the sight of the Potters and the grime free state of his parents, Ron trailed off, raising his wand, his eyes guarded.

"Who are you?" This phrase came from Harry and shook his parents to the core. This was their child, their baby. The one they had protected from the world and all its hurt, the one who followed his father's footsteps as a prankster and didn't have a care in the world. But the Harry that stood before them was not the one they knew. His eyes were heavy with grief and pain, he stood proudly – confident in himself, so unlike the slightly arrogant slouch of the boy they'd raised.

Lily was the first to recover from shock and she moved forward slowly, her hands reaching out to her only son. Harry's stance faltered at her movement, his wand dropping a few inches. His eyes met hers. He'd never truly seen his mother, he'd seen a semi-real form only hours ago but she was nothing compared to the solid woman with green eyes and red hair that stood before him. She moved forward, smiling at him with all the love in the world. She was inches away from touching him – _really_ touching him when –

"_Protego!_" Hermione's yell startled everyone and the shield burst forward, pushing Lily back a few feet.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was hoarse as he looked at her, betrayal seeping into the single word. But she simply shook her head sadly:

"Your parents are dead, Harry." She laid a hand on his shoulder, "You know that."

Harry nodded, to Lily's complete and utter confusion, "We're not dead!"

But Harry's face, so full of emotion only moments ago, closed off. His wand, while shaking, was pointed at Lily. Looking from the wand to the face of her son, Lily whispered, "Harry? Harry, please. What happened? Where'd you go?"

The girl – Hermione, she remembered – stepped in front of him, her wand steady, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Who are you?"

Lily whimpered at the vehemence she saw and felt James come up behind her, looping an arm protectively around her waist. Molly and Arthur were standing farther off, staring at their son in silence. But no one was focused on them; the three teens were staring at the two Potters. At James' movement, Harry had paled and Ron had drawn a sharp breath. They had all seen pictures of Harry's parents but never had they come face to face with their images. Only Hermione had seemed unfazed, as if she expected him to appear.

"Are you Death Eaters?" She continued. This had to be finished, "The war's over. You lost, Voldemort's dead."

This time it was James who spoke up, his voice scarily quiet, "We're not – how dare you suggest – We're not Death Eaters."

Hermione opened her mouth again but Lily overrode her, "Lily – Lily and James Potter."

"No." This time it was Harry who spoke, his voice laced with pain, "Lily and James Potter are dead."

_What?_ Lily looked at him in fear, "Harry . . . you saw us at dinner a few hours ago . . ." Her voice shook as he shook his head.

"Lily," James looked at the group in front of him. He hadn't failed to see their injuries, the age in their eyes, the way they stood, and his Auror training was not useless. Something was wrong and that was _beyond_ the conversation that had transpired. "We should take them to Dumbledore – "

"I'm already here, I'm afraid." A weary Dumbledore stepped out from the shadows, "I'm sorry, I had to hear the conversation."

He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, taking in their looks of panic and distrust at his arrival, "I take it I am dead as well." He stated pleasantly, "Lily, James, I'm sorry but he is not your Harry. This is not your Ron either, Molly."

The parents gaped at Dumbledore, eyes wide with confusion – an image mirrored by the three new arrivals.

"_What?"_

"Not my Harry?"

"- Death Eaters?"

"But then where are they?"

Dumbledore held a hand up, "If you will permit me, I will do my best to begin to answer a few questions." Turning to the trio he asked, "Would one of you – Harry, perhaps – please allow me to ask a few questions."

Harry looked at his friends, worry lining his face, but Hermione whispered something and he nodded. Stepping forward, he looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes, "Go on."

"You said Lily and James were dead. How did they die?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, "They died on Halloween when I was one. Voldemort killed them personally." It wasn't the full truth but they didn't need to know the details, no one needed to know those details.

Lily gave a little whimper and James' eyes narrowed slightly, anger and confusion tearing across his mind. They hadn't died, _they_ hadn't even come close. It was Harry who had been in mortal danger that day, Voldemort throwing aside his parents and all the protective spells they'd put up. They hadn't died.

Dumbledore nodded briefly, before James burst out, "You're just going to believe him? Like that? He could be lying; he could be a Death Eater!"

Harry glared down at his feet but stayed silent. Dumbledore shook his head, "He's no Death Eater."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry woke in a destroyed corridor, a boy with red hair and a girl with bushy hair beside him. _Ron and . . . and Hermione?_ He'd never even spoken to Hermione outside his yearly pleading for History of Magic notes. He and Ron weren't that great of chums either for that matter. They'd only decided to be civil in light of being shut out of Order meetings. As they began to stir, Harry got up and took in his surroundings.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen. Destruction was all around him, bodies littered the floor – some human, some spider, some indefinable. Stumbling backwards, he wretched behind a corner, all the while occupied by the simple question of _what happened?_

_End of Chapter One_

_Quick note of clarification: Essentially Canon!Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in an Alternate Dimension, and AU! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Canon Dimension. However, the story will mostly revolve around our Canon Golden Trio._

_So! What do you think? Good, bad, terrible? I always accept constructive criticism and would love to here your thoughts. I intend to lengthen the chapters once the ball gets rolling but for now, this will have to do. _

_Please review! You know how important it is :) _


	2. Trust and Loss

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_A/N: I know the Battle of Hogwarts took place on May 2__nd__. The parallel universe is behind a few months. Sorry, should've clarified that earlier._

_Also, everything is unbetad and not proofread. If I reread and edited, I would never upload. _

_No I'm not J.K. Rowling – I sometimes wonder why I need a disclaimer like, yes, I'm a millionaire writer who is responsible for millions of peoples childhoods and I decided to take my perfect series and write a fanfiction out on the internet anonymously. Nope, no I am not J.K. Rowling if I was I would die of happiness. _

Chapter Two: Trust and Loss

_Harry glared down at his feet but stayed silent. Dumbledore shook his head, "He's no Death Eater."_

Dumbledore lead the group back to his office, the teens directly behind him and carefully watched by the adults. The hallways were silent, the absence of the merry voices of the students had never seemed so profound to Lily. Perhaps it was the absence of her own boy. Her Harry had always been quick to crack a joke, to relay his latest Quidditch triumph, to complain about some student who had exploded a cauldron or otherwise ruined his day. He was so rarely silent, so unlike the boy in front of her. This boy – whoever he was – wasn't like her child. He brushed off his friends whispered attempts at conversation, simply shaking his head. He tensed at every slight noise, gripping his want as tightly as he could. _Hardened by battle_, Lily realized with a start, the one fate she'd always tried to keep him safe from.

The group reached the office and Lily was pulled out of her thoughts as Dumbledore gestured for them to sit. The teens complied warily, their eyes darting around the room as if they were looking for a sign of something. The Potters and Weasleys refused, however, and stood behind the three – almost as though they were parents called in for a meeting by the headmaster.

"I believe – and there are many flaws in this theory – that you three are not from this world. You are not the Harry, Ron, and Hermione that this world has come to know." He stated it simply, not wishing to make it sound more absurd than it did already.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "How? How do we know you're not Death Eaters? How do you know _we're _not Death Eaters?"

Ron gave a groan and lightly elbowed her, "Do you want them to think we're Death Eaters?"

Hermione shot him a glare and opened her mouth to respond with a clever quip about being cautious and gathering information when Harry nudged her, a slight smile on his face, "It's not worth the argument."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "No Death Eaters would say something as blatantly false as Mr. Potter did in the hall. See, to most, it would have been clear that James and Lily are very much alive as they were right in front of you."

Harry shrugged and looked down; with all the insanity of the last few hours he had little energy to question any explanation the dead had to offer. Maybe he had died back there or maybe he'd just lost it. He groaned silently, _The Daily Prophet _was going to have a field day with this. In fact he could see the headline "Harry Potter: Victory Drives Him Insane!" – it almost made him laugh. Here he was, possibly in another dimension after finishing a fight that had very nearly cost him everything and he was focused on something as trivial as a headline.

His face must had showed something of his thoughts because Dumbledore smiled, "You're not going crazy, Mr. Potter. The insane do not often recognize the onset of irrational thoughts or perceived events."

Dumbledore rose from his desk, "Now, I wish to assure you that we are who we say and not Death Eaters ourselves. Feel free to ask what you wish."

Harry nodded. He turned to look at his parents, mind racing for a question, "What – What is your nickname?"

James smiled, although his level of trust wasn't quite as high as Dumbledore's, "Prongs – for my animagus."

Harry's face visibly relaxed somewhat before he looked into Lily's eyes, his voice came out hoarse as he remembered the events inside the pensieve, "Who told you you were a witch?"

Lily's eyes hardened, her mind reeling at the question. She had never told – and would never tell her son about Severus after all her friend had done, but as she looked into the boy's tired face she relented, "Severus . . ."

James wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shooting a glare towards this new Harry. Snape's betrayal had hit Lily hardest of all. He'd been a part of the Order for three years after graduation but after Harry's birth, he'd disappeared for months. When he returned it was only to say that he had been spying for Voldemort and no longer wished to lead a double life. Lily had been distraught. She'd held out hope for him for years and when he'd joined the Order she'd thought all that hope had paid off.

Harry had dropped his gaze at the name, both satisfied by the answer and embarrassed after the look his father gave. Snape must have stayed with the Death Eaters since his parents were alive – maybe there'd been no prophecy at all.

"Ron, would you like to test Molly and Arthur?" Dumbledore broke the tense silence, turning his piercing gaze to Ron who shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Ron's voice was a hoarse whisper as he stared between Harry and the Potters.

"Very well," Dumbledore stated, "I assume you are very tired – would you like me to call Madam Pomphrey to attend to your wounds before we decide where you will sleep tonight?"

The trio looked between themselves and at their battered bodies before Hermione spoke up, "No, sir. I think we can handle any scrapes we have."

The distrust was clear in her voice. Whatever anyone said, it was clear Hermione wasn't going to take the existence of parallel worlds – and the unlikely hood of them being dropped in one – at the word of a few of its residents.

Dumbledore caught the tone but disregarded it; there would be proof, hopefully, in time. He'd already scrutinized the teens and, outside of a few gashes, they seemed quite uninjured, "Well then, we should find you a suitable place to sleep. I would suggest a dormitory in Gryffindor? With so many students on break we have more than enough – "

"They should stay with us." Lily's voice broke through, "It's only right. Plus, they'll be much more comfortable with us than here. If someone finds them . . ."

James looked taken aback by her suggestion but years of living with Lily had taught him not to fight this urge of hers. Her motherly side was fierce – it rivaled even Molly's. Molly on the other hand had glared when Lily opened her home.

"Ron should come with us – we are his family after all, even if . . . well, even if he is from another world." She reached a hand out to Ron, looking imploringly at him. She too had realized that these children were different than the ones that they had lost only hours ago. But even with this knowledge, she was still shocked to see the look in his eyes – that hard, worn look that was etched along his entire face.

"We're not splitting up." Harry spoke quietly, but his resolve was clear. Ron and Hermione nodded quickly, half daring the adults to try and deny them. They would not be split up, not now, not after everything that had happened.

Dumbledore nodded, "You should go to Potter Manor." As Molly began to protest, he held up a hand, "There's more space there, Molly, and I'm sorry but there will be far less explaining to do if they go with James and Lily. I'm sure no one would mind you visiting whenever you want."

The last sentence was accompanied by a clear look at the Potters which clearly stated that they would allow the Weasleys to show up whenever they so desired. With that, he stood up, "I expect I'll be contacting you within the week to sort this out."

Taking the dismissal, the group retreated from the office. Once in the hall, Hermione turned to the adults and, with a polite air said, "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. I don't know if you know me in this world but . . ." She trailed off nervously. She was meeting Harry's _parents_. It was a task as daunting as any – well, that's what she would have thought a year ago. Now, it seemed almost normal.

Lily smiled at her, "I know you, I teach Muggle Studies here – and Potions . . . when it's needed." Her face fell slightly at the thought of the reason why Potions needed a stand in teacher. "You're very smart, a little more reserved though."

"Very smart?" Ron said indignantly, "Try best in our year – knows everything, she does!"

Molly and Arthur were taken aback; they'd never heard their son defend her before. Occasionally they'd hear a complaint or two about her being an 'arrogant know-it-all' but never a positive word. Staring, they watched as he looped an arm around her waist. Hermione looked surprised but grinned at him, muttering under her breath about how she wasn't really all that.

Harry grinned at his two friends – a true smile, one the whole group caught. The smile took years off his face and Lily visibly relaxed upon seeing it, _so all hope isn't lost_ she thought, smiling. The group stood for a minute, simply just enjoying the moment and the peace of it as Ron and Hermione murmured back and forth. But the moment was shattered by a loud crash and the smile slipped off Harry's face and the three teens drew their wands in defense, Ron and Hermione quickly disentangling themselves.

"Relax, it's just Peeves." James said as the poltergeist came into view. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lowered their wands, embarrassment coloring their faces, "C'mon, let's go."

As they hurried down the corridors in silence, James couldn't help but worry over the three's reaction to such an innocent noise. Peeves a constant of the castle any noise he made shouldn't cause alarm at this point in their school career. For the hundredth time that evening, James couldn't help but wonder about the teens – they didn't feel safe to him. He was simply unwilling to take their word on who they were, his son was missing for God's sake! How was he supposed to just believe that these people – these mirror images – were innocent of his child's disappearance?

"James." Lily's soft voice broke through his thoughts, "We're here."

They'd reached the apparating spot directly outside the castle grounds. It was dark, outside of the lights emanating from their wands and Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed apprehensive about being in such an open area. James turned to them:

"Can you apparate? We can't take all of you by side-along apparation . . ."

Hermione nodded, "I'll take them, Potter Mansion right?" There was a slight twinge of humor in her voice.

Ron caught it, "You have a mansion, Harry! Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry gave a short chuckle and a shrug. Did he have a mansion back home? It sure would've been useful over the past year.

"Manor," Lily smiled and gave Hermione more specific instructions, "Molly, do you want to come now?"

Molly shook her head, "I think we'll go back home, the kids will be wondering where we went – and where their brother is. We'll visit sometime tomorrow." With a nod to the Potters and a hug for a slightly uncomfortable Ron, Molly and Arthur apparated back to the Burrow.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes." Lily smiled at Harry, James refused to meet his eyes and with that, they apparated into the night.

"So, what d'you think? Should we go with them?" Ron's voice clearly portrayed the lack of trust.

"Well . . . See I was thinking, maybe it'd be better to be on our own?" Hermione asked, "It's just, this whole thing seems kind of ridiculous. An Alternate Dimension? It's never been proven and, frankly, feels like a trap. Maybe we go to Grimmauld Place or a forest somewhere, just camp out for a bit –"

"I think we should go." Harry cut in quietly, "It could be real . . ."

Hermione gave him a look that was a little too close to pity for his taste, "Harry . . . we've been through this before. Your parents are dead, nothing can bring them back. And Harry, even if all this alternate dimension nonsense is real, they're _not_ your parents and you'd have to leave them eventually. We can't just swap places with this universe's Harry, Ron, and Hermione – it'd be terrible."

"I know that!" Harry's anger rose above his exhaustion for a moment, "I trust them though, and even if I had to leave . . . This could be my only chance to even get a glimpse of what my parents are like."

Hermione was still shaking her head but Ron cut in, "I think we should go to the Potters. What's the worse that could happen?"

Hermione spun to glare at him but Harry persisted, "Oh c'mon Hermione, what're we gonna do? We don't have anywhere else to go. If it's a parallel world –"  
"But that's just it, Harry!" Hermione said in frustration, "It might _not _be a parallel world or an alternate dimension. It could be a trap! You just killed Voldemort – the Death Eaters aren't just going to disappear!"

"Hermione –" Ron tried to touch her in reassurance but she shrugged his hand off.

"Fine, then!" She muttered darkly to herself for a moment about the idiocy of her friends before grabbing their hands and apparating to Potter Manor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry?" Ron's voice murmured in confusion, "Where are we?"

Harry pulled himself away from the corner, despising his weak stomach for a moment. He was seventeen after all – not a little boy. Behavior like that wouldn't get him any closer to convincing his parents to let him join the Order. Even though he was of age it was pretty clear that attempting to join the Order would result in a near disowning from his parents.

Hermione also groaned and pulled herself up from next to Ron. As she took in her surroundings, her face furrowed, "Is this your idea of a trick, Harry? A joke? It's not funny."

Harry shook his head, "I was just having dinner . . ."  
"Ah, Potter. There you are." Professor McGonagall strode towards the group, her face cut up, her hair in disarray, "People are looking for . . ."

The three teens in front of her were clean, uncut, and looking completely and utterly confused. But what startled her most were their eyes, so unlike the hardened ones she'd seen only minutes ago. Raising her wand, Minerva McGonagall stared down the teens who leapt back in shock, not even drawing their wands.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook, they'd lost so much today, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Harry was the first to regain his composure, staring at the woman as though he'd never seen her before.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What have you done with them?"

"But, Professor," Hermione's timid voice echoed slightly in the destroyed corridor, "That's us."

McGonagall paled visibly at the sound of her voice but didn't speak another word. Harry took this opportunity to maybe get an answer himself, "Professor, what's going on? What happened? I was just at dinner . . . Where are my Mum and Dad? Did they get hurt?"

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth several times, staring at him in shock before saying, "Ridiculous, of course . . . Potter, you've been here the whole battle, you know what's happened . . ." But she didn't seem to believe a word she said as she looked them over.

Moments passed in silence while the teacher muttered to herself, all the while keeping her wand steadily aimed at the all-too-innocent teens. "Yes . . . I think . . ." She straightened herself up and, in her normal commanding voice ordered the teens:

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, you will follow me. Do not speak a word and keep your heads down. If someone recognizes you, agree with whatever they've said, do you understand me?" She gestured for them to follow her, "If you hex me, you will sincerely regret it. I believe the Dementor's Kiss would be most suitable if that were to happen."

She swept back down the hall, ignoring the alarmed expressions on their faces. She needed to get them to her office to question them on their identities – on where the real Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone. The wizarding world could not afford to lose its' golden trio, it couldn't lose Harry Potter. Not at a time like this. She was simply going to have to ensure that these three never caused a commotion, that the absence of the real Harry Potter and his friends went unnoticed for as long as necessary.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry nearly cried out. There were bodies everywhere; bodies of school mates, bodies of people he'd briefly seen at the Leaky Cauldron or in a newspaper, bodies of . . . His eyes lit upon the figure of his Uncle Mooney. The man was dead, lying next to him was Andromeda, their hands were reaching towards each other. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight and tears began to spring up in his eyes and fall. He'd never felt this pain before and he stopped in his tracks, horrorstruck, for the first time really taking in the scene. Pain was everywhere. Parents were sobbing over their children's bodies, families were clustered in silence, a beaten look on all of their faces. Loss hung in the air, draping the room in a suffocating way.

"Potter!" McGonagall's voice called out quietly but firmly. He was grateful to be wrenched away. This was worse than anything he'd ever seen – anything he'd ever dreamed up during the long nights when his parents were gone on Order business. This was what war truly looked like and Harry was glad, he realized suddenly, that his parents had shielded him.

_End of Chapter Two_

_Next chapter will feature some bonding and understanding from Lily and James as well as AU!Harry. Sorry this chapter is so typical and overdone but it had to be done, I couldn't just skip it otherwise nothing would make sense._

_So, living up to your expectations? Failing them miserably? Leave me a comment! Constructive criticism is loved, hate is not. Thanks to my reviewers on chapter one! Especially LilyGinnyBlack, thanks for what you said! I do my best to keep everyone as in character as possible and keep scenarios as realistic as I can. Of course, with Harry Potter, keeping characters in character is impossible as they're so layered and REAL but I do my best. _

_Comments are loved as are follows and favs!_


	3. Nightmares and Truths

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I take all of your comments to heart._

_Alrighty, so I was really hoping I could get more than two chapters in before saying this – I stink at uploading, I have no schedule, I don't write ahead more than a few pages and I'm really working on it but I'm kind of hopeless. So don't be shocked if I upload five chapters in five days, seem really excited about the next one, and then fail to upload for a month – it's just my brain being terrible. However, I really want this story to be my first completed story. _

_(I apologize for the spelling error with Moony yesterday which LilyGinnyBlack pointed out – I was so embarrassed. And the Andromeda thing but I haven't really decided how close Harry would be to Tonks in his world so I'm leaving it open for myself)_

Chapter Three: Nightmares and Truths

Whimpers whispered through the air the next morning at the Potter Manor. Lily hadn't heard that sound in years, not since Harry was a little boy, scared of the dark or the creaking of the ancient house. But her ears were still finely in tune with the sound of his pain and blearily, forgetting the situation at hand, she pushed herself out of bed as quietly and gently as possible. When Harry was a little boy, there was nothing he wanted less than for his father to see him scared or weak in any way – probably had something to do with the fact that James was a battle-hardened Auror and had brought home stories of bravery and sacrifice since Harry was five or six. Harry's determination that his dad should never be there to comfort him after he had a nightmare had frustrated James beyond reason. The bond between the two was strong but not always deep – particularly when it came to emotion, Lily thought sadly. But the pranking streak that her two boys shared kept the bond strong and their family ultimately united.

Shaking her head, she turned to look into Harry's room and was taken aback for a moment at the sight of the three dirt and blood smeared teenagers. Panic clouded her mind. _What had happened? Did someone attack? Oh God . . . what if they were dead . . ._

Last night came flashing back and her mind calmed slightly, her breathing evening out. Her real son was gone, in his place was this damaged boy – well, more a man that a boy – who'd seen far too much for his age. Her mind wandered. What had he seen? What had truly made all the difference? A shiver ran through Lily's body, her mind flashing back to the moment when he'd said she was dead – that _James_ was dead. It was everything they'd tried so hard to avoid . . . apparently it could have meant nothing . . .

A muffled groan pulled her back to earth. Harry was tossing lightly back and forth, his face scrunched in pain and sorrow. It pulled at her heart but she couldn't move forward – fear kept her in place. Seeing an expression like that on her son's face – however different – scared her to the bone. Harry began to thrash more violently and she moved forward, her hand tentatively reaching out to comfort or wake him.

And then he screamed.

It was the most horrible sound Lily had ever heard in her life. She couldn't _imagine_ a worse sound. The strangled cry bled into her mind, obscuring all logical thought, absorbing all self control and shattering the early morning calm. Her hand pulled back on reflex, coming to her mouth as tears sprang into her eyes. She'd never heard such a sound of pain –

"_Harry!_" Ron was the first to move, darting around the bed to shake his friend. Hermione darted up at the scream, her hand reaching for reflexively for her wand, but at the sight of her friend shaking in his sleep, her panic transformed into resignation.

"C'mon . . . c'mon . . ." Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders, frustration seeping into his voice as Harry thrashed violently against him.

James rushed into the room, wand held high, his eyes darting around the darkened room for the source of the shouting. Upon seeing Harry, he lowered his wand but did not approach. The last thing he wanted to do was unnerve the teens with his presence.

"_Aguamenti."_ Hermione said firmly, pointed a shaking wand at Harry and he was immediately doused in water.

"W-What?" Harry sputtered awake, gasping for air. He looked around in panic for the danger that haunted his dreams, his emerald eyes wide.

Ron let go of his shoulders with a sigh of exhaustion, "Just a dream, mate . . . bloody terrifying though."

Harry nodded silently, his expression unreadable, before Hermione burst into tears and pulled him into a hug. All her fear and anxiety combined with her exhaustion from the past twenty-four hours as she sobbed against Harry's collar. Ron turned red but Harry simply returned the hug, awkwardly patting her back until she pulled away, an embarrassed smile on her face.

James and Lily felt like they had just witnessed an intensely private moment but Lily couldn't look away. The bed was a mess, the sheets were knotted around Harry's feet and sweat stains covering the area. With a sinking feeling, Lily realized that the nightmare they'd just witnessed had probably been one of at least three that had occurred that night. As if to confirm her theory, her eyes examined the faces of Ron and Hermione focusing on the bags under their eyes and the exhaustion lining their faces. Unwillingly, she turned her gaze to take in Harry. Of the three, his dream must have been the most violent – it'd been the only one they'd heard. There was something heavier in him than what she saw in Ron or Hermione, something that caused her heart to break a little. Shame ran through her body. She'd _seen_ his pained expression before either of his friends heard his screams; she'd been there and watched him endure more pain but had made little effort to relieve him of it. Some mother she was . . .

Lily knelt down beside Ron, who gave her a wary look, and slowly took Harry's hand in her own, ignoring how he tensed at the unfamiliar touch. "Harry . . . I'm _so _sorry . . ."

He looked at her for a moment, seeming to draw comfort from her gaze but he pulled away within moments, embarrassment seeping into his face as he muttered, "S'nothing . . ."

Harry ignored the hurt expression on his mother's face, miserable. It was one thing to have nightmares during the war or around Ron and Hermione but this was something else. During the war there'd always been the threat of Voldemort to keep him from dwelling on anything his mind produced. The feeling of nightmares that left his scar burning had actually been of some comfort. Waking with that physical pain had made him feel like the dreams were of use. Even when it was just a nightmare, his closest friends were the only ones to hear it. This nightmare had been different. His _parents_ were there – or some version of them. They'd seen him tossing and screaming like a lunatic. Maybe they even thought him weak. Distantly, he felt his mother fade out of his sight and Ron put a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Slowly, someone else moved into focus.

James sat on the bed, directly across from the boy, understanding written across his features, "You're not weak." He held his hand up as Harry went to protest, his expression deadly serious, "It's not embarrassing and it's definitely _not_ weakness. I've seen hundreds of Aurors – full grown men – behave exactly the same way."

Harry raised his gaze to his father's tentatively, neither accepting nor denying the comfort of the phrase. James reached across to give his hand a reassuring squeeze before a loud crash sounded through the house. The trio stiffened, all three grabbing their wands and darting out of the bed. Harry rushed out the door, Ron and Hermione on his tail, and onto the balcony. James sighed at the reflexes born from endless fighting and Lily looked flustered, having been lightly pushed to the side by Harry on his way out.

"I don't see why we had to turn up so _early_." A handsome man with black hair grumbled to his companion.

"I already _told _you. James sent me a message." His companion, a man with brown hair held out a piece of parchment, "How would you feel if something happened because you refused to get out of bed."

"Still . . . don't see why he didn't send me a note, too." He mumbled, "He – OIY! Harry!"

Harry darted back, breathing hard. Sirius was there. He was alive and standing in the middle of the living room as though nothing had happened. And Remus . . . Harry's mind flashed to the sight of him and Tonks dead on the floor. Hermione lightly reached out to touch him.

"Harry . . ."

"Harry?" Remus' concerned voice came wafting up the stairs.

James darted out of Harry's room, mentally berating himself for being an idiot. When he'd heard Harry's screams, he'd scribbled a half-panicked note to Remus, thinking that a Death Eater was in the house and trusting the werewolf to be up at the early hour. It hadn't crossed his mind since he'd entered his son's room.

With an easy smile, James bounded down the stairs, "Remus, Sirius! Sorry 'bout that – false alarm, just a little nightmare."

Harry watched his father smile for the first time, drinking in the scene of the too-soon dead interacting. A hesitant grin spread across Harry's face at the sight. The three moved back up to the edge where they could easily see. Lily came up behind them, watching curiously before it hit her. Of course! If she and James were dead, then it would only make sense that Harry had been raised by Sirius – and probably Remus as well. She'd often wondered about Sirius' child-raising abilities when James had insisted that he be Harry's godfather but he'd quickly assured her that Remus would probably be around more often than not if . . . if something were to happen to them. Lily smiled at their backs; _it must be a comfort to see people they actually know._

Sirius seemed less than pleased with James' explanation, "Great, up for nothing at three in the morning."

"Sirius . . ." Remus said threateningly, poised to verbally attack him with a few well-chosen words about protecting the people you care about.

"Sorry! Sorry. Geez, Remus." Sirius shook his head before looking up at the three teenagers in the darkness of the upstairs, "What're you still doing up there, Harry? Can't you come give your exhausted godfather a hug?"

Harry chuckled as he jumped down the steps and into the arms of the godfather he'd wanted back so badly. Ron and Hermione followed before stopping short, an uncertain look on their faces as they took in the non-haunted face of Sirius Black and a far less worn and tattered Remus Lupin.

Sirius gave a laugh at Harry's intensity and pulled away from him, "You could've thought I'd died . . ." His gaze lost his amusement as he took in Harry's dirty appearance and the boy's heavy eyes. He did not miss the cuts littering his godson's face or the bags under his eyes, "What happened to you?"

Harry looked down nervously, he'd forgotten his appearance – he'd forgotten that this was not _his _Sirius. Looking into the man's face, he wondered how he had missed it; this was not the man who'd lost his best friends, who'd spent twelve years in Azkaban.

James coughed awkwardly, "Erm . . . If I could talk to you in the kitchen Remus, Sirius." Looking towards the still dirty trio, he said, "If you three could clean up . . .?"

Hermione nodded, reaching forward to pull Harry back. She'd quite forgotten that they hadn't changed or showered in who knew how long. The only thing they had focused on the previous night was sleep – exhaustion had worn them thin. The night had not been as restful as any of them had hoped however . . . She pushed the nightmares from her mind and pulled the two boys away from the adults.

xXx

The trio-that-wasn't-really-a-trio reached McGonagall's office within minutes and she ushered them in with a quick searching look behind her. To Harry's relief, the office was mostly how he remembered it from his many, many detentions. The familiar sight seemed to calm Hermione, who had been trembling so badly he felt she could cry or scream at any moment. McGonagall closed the door hurriedly behind them and gestured for them to move in front of her desk.

"I'll ask you one more time, if you have any good sense I recommend you answer truthfully. Who are you?" The last phrase was punctuated by a piercing look at Harry.

"Harry – Harry Potter, Professor. Don't you know me?" He asked desperately, "I'm a seventh year in Gryffindor – you've taught me for _seven years_."

"Harry Potter did not attend Hogwarts his seventh year." McGonagall retorted coldly, "He was on the run for his life. To keep up this lie is, quite frankly, an insult to him."

"But, Professor! I _am_ him and –"

"That's enough."

"Professor?" Hermione meekly asked, "If you won't believe us . . ."

McGonagall's gaze softened at Hermione's voice, she reminded her of the little girl that came to Hogwarts so full of innocence and, she thought sadly, loneliness. "I do not believe you to be Death Eaters but I will be questioning you under Veritaserum. Upon finding your identities, I will then decide the suitable punishment."

"You're going to force the truth?" Ron interrupted indignantly, "Isn't that illegal?"

Surprise lit McGonagall's face, "No. It has never been declared illegal, the times have been too hard to suffer through proper procedures regarding Veritaserum and other questionable potions."

Hermione frowned at this but remained silent. Veritaserum _had_ been outlawed for common, unauthorized use two years ago. It was one of the longest court cases, spanning two years, and had been the controversial subject of hundreds of debates at the time. In the end, it was decided that the potion was an infringement on the witch or wizard's personal rights.

McGonagall retrieved a small vial from a drawer in her desk and silently dropped three drops on each of their tongues. "Now, who are you?"

"Harry Potter"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

McGonagall sat back, shocked. These three couldn't be the trio that had spent nearly a year in hiding and just vanquished Voldemort. They simply _couldn't_ be. There was nothing in their persona – besides physical appearance – that seemed like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe they'd lost their memories? She dismissed the notion at once; Harry had recognized Remus and Tonks. The three were disoriented, but only with their surroundings.

"What happened before you came to Hogwarts?" Curiosity overweighed the growing concern McGonagall was feeling. The three all gave slightly different stories of how they'd just been eating dinner or talking to their parents or playing a game but it was Harry's answer that startled her.

"I was eating dinner with my parents, Dad told an Auror story and Mum harassed me about my Transfiguration grade." His voice was calm, detached.

McGonagall stared at him for a moment, "It's not possible . . ."

Her mind reeled, these weren't the teens she'd come to know but they were some form of them, that was clear. Her mind momentarily entertained the notion of time travel but they were seventeen, not some pre-Hogwarts versions of the three students she'd grown to know, and regardless of the age, Harry didn't have a memory of eating dinner with his parents. McGonagall cast her mind back to her experimental studies. She'd always expressed curiosity in the most obscure and complicated areas of magic – it was one of the many reasons she ventured into the complicated process becoming an Animagus was. There were theories – unproved – all of them, that spoke of multiple universes, of runic processes that could allow interaction between the universes. The notion seemed too basic, as well as quite unlikely, to her but until they knew more it was all she had.

"There is the possibility – unlikely, mind you – that you have fallen into a universe that is not your own." McGonagall almost winced at the phrase, like its absurdity was causing her physical harm.

Hermione meekly looked up at her, "This is an alternate universe?"

"There is that possibility," McGonagall stated, looking like she had swallowed a lemon, "Until we know more it is all we have to go on."

"But, Professor, what do we do – how do we get back?" Harry looked desperate.

"Mr. Potter, I doubt very much that we can find a way to 'get you back' for quite a while." McGonagall rubbed her temples in exhaustion, best to get this over with, "There is little I can do for you currently but I will try to keep you protected from this world and its questions and expectations. Mr. Potter, your parents are dead, they were killed when you were one – do not interrupt me, you need this information to function properly in this world and avoid detection – you grew up with the Dursleys, you were sorted into Gryffindor, and, a few hours, you defeated Voldemort. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are your best friends; the three of you have been on the run for the past year. Miss Granger, your parents are in Australia with heavy memory charms placed upon them, I think it is unwise to wake them now even though that was your counterparts intent. Mr. Weasley, your brother Fred has just died tonight, I'm sorry."

Ron blanched, horror written across his face, Harry also looked like he was going to be sick. _Raised by the Dursleys? What about Sirius? His parents . . . Oh God, his parents were dead._ But Hermione seemed to take it in stride . . . except for one part.

"Professor," She said, her voice clear, "Why are we going to need to seem like we are the other Harry, Ron, and Hermione? You just said Voldemort was dead."

McGonagall knew instinctively that this was never going to work, these three were never going to pass for the trio that was missing – presumably in the universe these three came from. She sighed, "You're going to need to pretend to be them because the world needs them. Losing Harry Potter would be a disaster at this point. The press are going to be all over you and, quite frankly, so will the Ministry. I'll talk to Kingsley to make sure they don't bother you and we'll keep the protective spells up around the Burrow – which we would have done anyway, vengeful Death Eaters are nothing to scoff at."

The three looked bewildered and slightly terrified – none of them had _any _experience whatsoever. McGonagall noticed this but pressed on, "You'll stay at the Burrow, I'll be sure to let Molly and the rest know . . ." She trailed off, absorbed in thought.

"Professor?"

McGonagall was snapped from her thoughts on exactly _how_ she was going to explain this to the Weasleys, let alone Kingsley, "Ah, yes. And, it'd be best if you three were not to leave the Burrow at any time during your stay here unless under disguise. Use my fireplace to floo there . . . I set it up a few minutes ago so our Harry, Ron, and Hermione could leave without being pestered but . . ."

Hermione nodded. She, to McGonagall's surprise, had been the first to grasp the situation and react rationally to it. Both Harry and Ron were sitting in their seats, staring dumbstruck at their teacher like she'd grown two heads. Hermione moved to the fireplace, and taking the floo powder, tossed it in the fireplace. She firmly stated, "The Burrow." And was gone.

Ron stood next, shooting a let's-just-get-this-over-with expression at Harry before leaving via the fireplace as well. Harry looked ready to follow but instead just stood before looking at McGonagall.

"What happened to my parents?"

The woman sighed, "They were killed on Halloween, 1981 by Voldemort. He tried to kill you too and the curse rebounded – it's why you have the scar, or maybe you don't because –"

"I have it." Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes to reveal the famous lightning bolt, his eyes narrowed in confusion, "I was never told where it came from though . . ."

McGonagall came around the desk to stare at the scar, "The scar come from a rebounded killing curse – you say Lily and James are alive?"

Harry nodded. McGonagall looked at him curiously, "I wonder what saved you that night then. Our Harry, you see, had the protection of his mother who died to save him, that's why he survived. But your parents are alive . . ."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably, "What about Sirius? Is he here – 'cause I saw Remus –"

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. Sirius died over two years ago."

No Sirius, no Remus, his parents were dead. Who else was there? His friends here probably wouldn't know him, at least not _this _him. He was dying to ask McGonagall about their fates but she lightly pushed him towards the fireplace, "I'm sorry, Potter, but I have a lot of explaining to do."

He nodded and stepped into the fireplace, "The Burrow!"

Hermione and Ron's faces came into view as he spun gracefully into the living room.

"Oh good! You're here, we were beginning to wonder." Hermione spoke first, her typical meekness was replaced by the fascination of being in a whole new world, "This house is fascinating. Oooh look at the clock!"

Hermione had never been in a wizard house and looked around in excitement. Glimpsing the clock, she rushed over to see the hands all pointing to _School_ while Fred's was pointing at _Lost_ and shaking slightly. Ron looked over her shoulder at nearly cried. There wasn't a place for _Dead_, his mother had probably refused to admit that there was the possibility of death, simply choosing _Mortal Peril_ instead.

Harry had been in the Burrow before, but this version was much different. The feeling of chaos was still there, lingering, but it felt odd. He dismissed it quickly though, this whole world felt odd or, he corrected himself, wrong.

Ginny appeared suddenly in the flames. She stepped out and stared at Harry for a moment, as though she couldn't believe he was real. Her mouth formed his name before her eyes filled with wariness. The change, from hope to wariness, made her battered and exhausted state all the more obvious. Harry was shocked to see that she looked older than he himself.

"So, parallel universe, huh?" She asked, as though trying to make a joke.

"Yeah."

They stood awkwardly like that for a moment before Ron and Hermione came to stand a little closer to him. Ron gave a little wave, "Hey, Ginny."

She afforded him a quick 'hey' in return before slumping into a chair and closing her eyes. Hermione moved forward first, cautiously sitting on the adjacent couch, "Um, Ginny. Could you, maybe tell us what's going on?"

"McGonagall just told me, Mum, and Dad that you three are from an alternate dimension. Mum and Dad just went to tell my brothers and I came here." She spoke in an almost monotone, keeping her eyes firmly closed.

"Um, I meant a little bit farther back than that."

Ginny opened her heavy eyes, "You _want_ to hear about the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"If you don't mind – see we don't really have any information on this world . . ." Hermione trailed off at Ginny's cold gaze.

"A lot of people died."

Hermione gazed imploringly at her and Ginny sighed, "Hogwarts was being run by Death Eaters. Harry . . . Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to get something. The battle started. I guess they found it 'cause Voldemort was defeated." She finished shortly, clearly leaving out some of the most important details.

Hermione looked like she was about to push it but Ron shot her a scathing look, protectiveness kicking in and she remained silent though looking less-than-appeased. Ginny closed her eyes but was startled out of her thoughts only moments later when a very exhausted, depressed George stepped out of the fire. He shot one look towards the group and left the room. Percy followed and, with a quick nod to Ginny, walked upstairs.

Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed seconds late; all looking physically and emotionally exhausted. Charlie gave them a half smile and collapsed on the couch next to Hermione who, startled, got up and joined Harry and Ron. Bill said a quick goodbye to his parents and murmured, 'bye' at his sister and the trio before going outside to apparate back to Shell Cottage. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to the trio.

"Er, so we were thinking we'd keep the sleeping arrangements as they normally are?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron and Harry, you'll sleep in Ron's room – hopefully it's the same in your world – Hermione, you can sleep with Ginny."

Ginny looked less than thrilled but nodded. Hermione turned to the battle worn family, "Thanks for letting us stay . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Mrs. Weasley softened at that, "No problem, dear. We're just tired that's all, I wish we could have given you a better welcoming but . . ."

"It's ok." Hermione followed Ginny out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron standing awkwardly in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley, however, looked at the far more innocent version of her son and pulled him into a fierce hug, tears streaming down her face. What she would have given for Ron to have been this innocent and protected. Ron, on the other hand, seemed quite alarmed at the desperate hug and his mother crying. She so rarely cried at home – typically preferring to yell.

She pulled away and looked to Harry like she really wanted to hold him as well but seeing his face, she restrained herself and her emotions. This Harry didn't even really know her in his world, she could tell by the confusion in his face. This was not the boy she considered her son and seeing him looking so innocent and _young_. She nearly burst into tears again.

"You two should probably go up. Get some sleep . . . we'll talk more in the morning." Mr. Weasley intervened, gently steering Harry towards the door.

Ron and Harry stumbled up the stairs. "Mad, isn't this?" Ron said lightly.

"Yeah . . ." Harry was caught in his mind, he felt beyond lost and extremely unconfident – something he'd never experienced. Confidence – arrogance, more like – ran in the family his dad said. It was a clear Potter mark. In this world he felt like a coward and a distinctly un-Potterlike one at that. The Harry Potter of this world was some kind of hero. Hadn't McGonagall said as much? She'd said _he'd_ defeated Voldemort, that the press was going to try to get a hold of him. And he had to pretend to _be_ this guy? How did he act? Was he confident? Self-conscious, scared, nice, sarcastic, mean, cold, distant?

He brushed these thoughts from his mind as they reached Ron's room. It'd clearly been lived in recently and had a nasty smell to it. There was a ghoul sleeping in the corner, covered in sores. Ron grimaced at it, "What is he doing down here?"

"Family ghoul?"

"Yeah, usually we keep him up in the attic." Ron shrugged before climbing into his bed.

Harry noticed there was another bed in the room. Clearly he stayed here a lot in this world. It made sense, if he was best friends with Ron. Harry pulled back the covers and lay down, feeling extremely uncomfortable. None of this made any sense.

_End of Chapter Three_

_Oh My God this one was a nightmare (haha a pun). And that scene was one of the main reasons why – keeping them in character is __**so hard**__. I wanted Harry to have a nightmare (because it's mentioned multiple times in the books that he has them – and before the whole Voldemort connection thing, he has them about the graveyard) so I really wanted that. One of the things that always annoys me about fics (outside of bashing) is when people don't acknowledge the mental affects of this war in post-war fics (within reason – ex. If you're writing about Next Gen. then it's not such a big deal because it's over ten years later but if you're writing about a few months after the war then there should be something). And I watched a documentary on J.K. Rowling where she presses on the difficulties of rebuilding after war and how it's such a brave thing to do. And, while drawing the family tree where she shows who married who, she kept saying 'I think they'll be happy'. So it's important to acknowledge the trauma of war in my opinion. I also kinda love angst so . . ._

_Also, I had Hermione cry because it was something I noticed when I was rereading the books not too long ago – Hermione does cry a bit more than anyone really realizes (and what is in the movies) so I included it although it was a big subject of debate to me._

_Please leave a review telling me what you think! I live and breathe off them – and they're great motivators ;)_


End file.
